Every Sweet has its Sour every Evil its Good
by Disintegrating-dreams
Summary: Two lovers sit down to tell their children their story of how they fell in love. What the kids thought would be a blooming romance turned out to also have blood spill,pain,betrayle. (LoversSK)


Authors note: I do not own Inuyasha. ¬_¬  
  
  
  
*~*~*Every sweet has its sour; every evil its good*~*~*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*D. Dreams*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
@-~-~-~-Prolouge: My wonderful life ~-~-~-~-~-@  
  
  
  
  
  
From the heavens, a light breeze made it's way down.  
  
  
  
Down.  
  
  
  
From the clouds.  
  
  
  
Through the forest.   
  
  
  
Swirling around a Sukura blossom tree and grabbing some petels that now danced along it's path with it.  
  
The breeze flew through an open window causing the curtains to rustle as if they wanted to join the sukura petles in there dance with the breeze. It made it's way down the corrider of a giant aged castle. The corridor that often had the pitter patter of tiny hanyou feet. Puffy tails would swish from on side of the floor to the other if the little pups were running down the hall. The wind swiftly blew open the door of a large bedroom containing a queensized bed with light yellow sheets,almost to the point of white. A few comfy chairs fit for that of a queen. And what better than to have the queen herself on the large balcony growning out of the bedroom?   
  
The woman leaned a bit farther over the beautiful marble balcony and almost fell off ,but slightly regained her balence as she watched her son and daughter play with another girl at the age of eleven. But the klumsy woman lost her balence again and begain to fall. She was about to let out a scream when she felt wind swirl around her and just so happen to pull her more inside so her feet were touching the floor once again. She was stunned for a moment. The breeze had amost felt like arms wrapping under her shoulders and pulling her in. She shook her head. That was impossible and not to mention insane. The 19 year old sighed. ' But what hasn't happened thats seemed impossible and insane? Kagome,you know yourself that anything is possible.' The womans rosey lips curved into a delicet smile 'Yes. Anything.' Kagome went back to watching her children pick flowers with Rin and this time wisely being careful of the rather long way she was up from the ground. 'I still say it felt like a person had pulled me inside.'  
  
Two black boots attached to a body made it's way down the hall, to a certain bedroom. The tip of his tail swishing against the marble floor. With a smirk on that pale face of his ,he leaned against the side of the door,in a rather casual style. He watched his mate lean over pretend to grab somthing that one of his pups must have tried to throw up to her. His honey gold eyes scanned the back of her body taking in all of her beautiful curves. 'Five years..'His mind whispered as if she would hear. 'Five wonderful years and two pups. A cunning ,beautiful and kind mate. What more could I ask for?' Oh the Inu-demon could think of alot more he wanted from her at the moment,eyes taveling down her flawless body. He almost chuckled 'The monk has rubbed off on me.' Those pale lips curved into a grin. He wanted so bad to laugh. But no,this was the element of surprise he had in his hands,somthing he usually didn't have with his clever koi. 'Why waste it...' With the grace and speed that only Lord Sesshoumaru could posses,he was across the room with out touching his feet to the floor. The youkai landed swiftly and lightly behind Kagome without making a noise. 'She doesn't even know it yet. Heh.' When Inuyasha and Inusasha looked at him with wide eyes he made a motion for silence of his presence. Rin gave him a wink and went back to picking flowers as if nothing were going to happen.   
  
Kagome was leaning over the marble balcony again, in a daze with her innocent children when a claw ran slowly down her back lightly enough to make a shiver run down her spine. Her smile grew as the man leaned downand licked her ear while whispering in it. "Guess who?" The low voice chuckled and wrapped his arms around her from the back,pulling her against his chest. She laughed softly and curled her hands around his as they rested on her flat stomache.   
  
"Hmm...Miroku." She responded and closed her eyes, leaning against him and giggled when Sesshoumaru snorted and leaned down a bit to kiss her neck,  
  
"You lose,I win." He nibbled her earlob and whispered. "Now what prize do you have for me?"   
  
" Im sorry you took all my prizes last night" She only smirked when he growled at being rejected from what he wanted. She let out am ' eep' when she was picked up suddenly and held in the arms of her lover bridal style.   
  
"No one rejects this Sesshoumaru and gets away alive." He said ,gathering a dangerous tone. Kagome saw right through it,years of practice ,of course, helped. An onimous grin spread across thos lips as he 'Hmmed' and said. "Now lets see ..an appropate punishment." The load in his arms let out a laugh and made to get out of his embrace, Lord Sesshoumaru of The Western Lands would have none of that. "Now, now, none of that Kagome. You've defied me too much,you must be...re-educated..(Sesshoumaru couldn't stop the lecherous grin from spreading on his lips at that word) on who is lord here and who is queen." He threw her to the bed and she landed uncerimoniously on it causing ripples on the slik sheet to make their way from her body and out. Sesshoumarus grin turned to a soft smile as he watched his mate push her hair out of her face and glare up at him. She was perfect. He found himself just wanting to lay with her instead, To hug her to him. Though Sesshoumaru never mentioned it he often felt like it was all a dream. That he would wake up to his brothers dead body and be in the nightmare of his old life once again. His thoughts shifted to his brother as he layed down next to Kagome and hugged her tightly to himself. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and closing her eyes.  
  
Kagome might be clumsy but she was in no way dimwitted. Exspecially when it came to her Koi. He seemed troubled lately. She pulled away slightly so she could look into his gold eyes,so much like his brothers,yet so different...deeper. "Sesshoumaru,somthing has been troubleing you lately." When he tensed and opened his mouth to protest she placed a kiss to the side of his lips and smiled when he silenced and relaxed. "Koi do not say different. I know you. Now why don't you tell me what has been on your mind lately." She sighed and traced a finger down his cheek when he shifted to stare at the setting sun, just outside the large balconey. A shiver ran down his spine at Kagomes touch,it always seemed to have that effect on him. He felt himself relax and sighed. "Kagome when----"   
  
They both were suddenly pounced by to very hyper children. A maid came running in. "Im sorry My Lord,My Lady.I could not controle the little ones." She said, continuously bowing in her nervousness,all the while trying to catch her breath. A soft smile touched Kagome lips. "It is okay Mika-chan. You may take InuYasha and InuSasha." InuYasha,who was sitting on her lap with his blue-gray eyes sparkleing with arrogunce said. "No mother! We want a bed time story! Please let us stay with you tonight! Please!" He pleaded giving his best performance of puppy dog eyes. InuSasha bounced on her fathers chest. "Please! Just one story Mumma,daddy!" She sniffled. Sesshoumaru couldn't hold back his chuckle any longer and he wrapped an arm around his wife.   
  
"I believe our children are blackmailing us."   
  
"Yes or bribery. If we don't tell them a story they're going to cry." The parents seemed to be talking of the situation seriously. "You could bark at them my love. That always gets rid of Shippou." This caused a the smallest of blushes to rise to Sesshoumaru's cheeks.   
  
"You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that." He let a scowl touch his lets and growled in her ear. "Now im going to have to---"   
  
"Kiss her!"  
  
"Yes,Kiss her!" The children rolled around on the bed in a fit of giggles. InuYasha pointed to Sesshoumaru."Daddy Sesshy barked at Shippou-chan!" Sesshoumaru all but pounced the boy and hugged the wiggleing pup to him.  
  
"Just wait untill you get old enough to hold a sword. Then I'll have my revenge for that,pup." He whispered in the boys puffy dog ears as a growl rolled smoothly out of his throat. The pup grinned smugly.   
  
"I already can hold a sword daddy!" InuYasha reached for Sesshoumaru's Toukijin only to have it pulled just barely out his grasp. He pouted. "Hey. Thats no fair." He recieved an affectionate rub of his ears from Sesshoumaru who only smiled while setting him down on the pretty bed again. He turned to his koi who was giggleing and whispering with their daughter. "What are you talking about Kagome?" The demon raised an eyebrow.   
  
"Okaa-san thinks you've gone soft daddy. Whats she mean? You've always been soft, especially your tail! " Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome.  
  
"Would you rather have me mean Kagome?" He got that knowing smile from her.   
  
"You mean like when we first met?" Her eyes took on annoyance. "It was fun to get on your nerves and poke at you." She let out an annoyed 'huff' that reminded Sesshoumaru of those days five years ago. "But now your just a big puff ball! No matter how much I poke at you,you just don't care! " The lord couldn't help but laugh when his children gasped at the fact that he was mean and also about Kagome's comment. Kagome leaned back. "So what was the story you wanted?"   
  
InuSasha giggled as her eyes got big and dreamy. "I want to hear about how you daddy fell in love." InuYasha mad a gaging sound and pushed his sister over by simply poking her.   
  
"No! Lets hear somthing gory with lotsa blood! Monsters too! " He bared his fangs in a snarl that turned out more cute than monster like. Sesshoumaru chuckled.  
  
"What makes you think that your mother and I were all romance and no blood spill?" InuYasha blinked.  
  
"Romance is suppose to be all gushy and pink with red hearts!" InuYasha crossed his arms in his little red kimono with a scowl that surprised both of his parents.   
  
"Kagome he looks like.." Sesshoumaru trailed off for a second. "Like my brother."   
  
Kagomes eyes saddened a little as bitter-sweet smile touched her lips. "That he does." she whispered.   
  
It was quiet for a second then InuSasha spoke up,sitting up in her sweet little kimono that looked like her fathers only as a dress." Are we going to get our story,hn?" She asked taking on an emotionless tone out of habit. Something she had picked up ,no doubt,from Sesshoumaru.   
  
"Yeah I wan't the story!" InuYasha said impatiently and Sesshoumaru and Kagome mentaly groaned at how much their pups were simular to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha.   
  
"Okay, okay little ones." Kagome said leaning on the head board with Sesshoumaru's arm around her shoulders. InuSasha and InuYasha sat crosslegged in front of their parents hoping to get a good story..well..actually hoping to stay up late.   
  
Sesshoumaru decided to tell the beginning of it. " Kagome and I's story, starts when...."  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Authors note: Konichiwa people. ^_^ This story came to me in the middle of the night after listening to music. I hope you enjoy Kagome and Sesshoumaru's story as they tell it to InuYasha and InuSasha.   
  
I would love to hear some of your suggestions for the story and what you thought about the begining. So just press that lil' button in the right hand corner,bottom of your screen. Must go now. I need sleep.  
  
*~Ja ne~* 


End file.
